GINNY
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: A girl called Ginny appears in Goosebumps World. She has lost her memories, but she has a very important mission. Luckily, all the goosebumps Characters are here to help her.
1. How I learned to fly in the Terror Tower

MarioInWonderland presents...

GINNY

Cinderella is my favourite fairytale. I love when the fairy makes a precious dress, just for her, and she goes to the ball.

I wished I could have a history to tell. An incredible adventure, fighting enemies, finding romance, making my wishes come true. But... something terrible happened... my wishes really came true, not the way I expected.

Pleased to meet you, my name is Ginny... and this is my story.

I was walking around the park, it was awesome in autumn. All the colors you see are warm. Suddenly, I heard a dog barking behind me. It was the cutest thing ever. A little brown dog. I petted him.

-Hi, pal! Are you happy to see me? - its tail was shaking - my name is Ginny. Pleased to meet you, Mr... Larry.

Larry was the name in his dog collar. Larry Boyd. Strange. Since when a dog has name and surname? I was wondering if my parents would let me have it, but suddenly, I screamed. Who are my parents? Do I have a family? I couldn´t remember. Where was I? I could just remember that my name is Ginny and I´m here. I can´t remember more.

-I can help you – said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw a girl and a boy. Both had brown hair. The girl was fourteen, I think, and the boy, twelve. They were dressed very classical, like a princess and a prince from the past. I grabbed Larry and put him in my arms.

-My name is Sussanah de York – said the girl – and he´s my brother Edward , you can call us Sue and Eddie.

-Excuse me – I said – do you know who I am?

-Yes, we know, you just lost your memories. It happened the same to us. We turned out to be a prince and a princess when we believed that we lived in the XXI century.

-I don´t believe you! Maybe I´ve lost my memories, but I´m not stupid. Leave me alone!

-Listen to me, Ginny – said Eddie – yes, we know your name. We have been keeping an eye on you, we know that you´re not a normal girl.

-That´s impossible – I said – you have readen my name in my jacket. See? It´s written in here – and I started to walk far from them.

-Please – said Sue – listen to us.

-NO! – I screamed and started running.

I ran very fast, running away from Sue and Eddie. A prince and a princess from the past? HA!

I was holding Larry in my arms. He was calm. Suddenly two arms grabbed my shoulders. Before I could realise, I WAS FLYING! A boy was hoolding me while he was flying. He had curly black hair. That was impossible! People can´t fly!

-Things are not what they seem here – the boy told me, just like he was reading my mind – by the way, my name is Jack.

That boy was nice, he rescued me. But I hated him when I saw where he was taking me.

-Wait, NO! Sue and Eddie are here! Don´t take me with them!

-I´m sorry – said Jack – but you need to understand why we need you.

I landed soft next to Sue.

-Please, Ginny, listen to us!

-OK… I´m listening…

-You see – Eddie said – we are not real. I mean… we are books characters.

-But someway, you appeared here two months ago – added Jack – you told us you had something very important to do. You knew who we were. You knew our stories. But, you lost your memories.

-We want to help you to remember, so you can remember what was your mission, and who sent you here – Eddie explained.

I didn´t want to believe it. But when I looked right at Larry, the poor dog gave me a sad, frightened look, and somehow, I knew they were true.

-Well, and why is that mission so important? – I asked, and Sue smiled seeing that I was starting to believe.

-You said it could save us all, you said we were in great danger. At first, we didn´t believe you, but then you told us our stories. How could you knew that? You were the one who told us that we are books characters.

-How can I remember my mission, or who I am, or who brang me here?

-You took a book character with you. A girl. You said she could help you. But she told us you dissapeared. Maybe she can tell you everything. – said Eddie and he grabbed three little white stones from his pocket.

-What is that? – I asked.

-With this little stones – explained Sue – we can take you everywhere in goosebumps world.

-Goosebumps world?

-It´s the way you called it when you arrived the first time.

Eddie made a tiny tower with the stones, and he said some strange words I didn´t understand. A spell, maybe. Everything became gray around me and the world started to spin.

-What´s the name of that girl? – I asked finally to them.

Larry wanted to go with me, he jumped to my arms. While both started vanishing, I heard Jack saying.

-Her name is Lucy Dark!


	2. Say Shrunken Head and die!

I woke up and I didn´t know where I was. A tiny room, I think, very small. It was a... locker? I pushed the door and it openned easily. Yaaaayyyyy! I was free!

I was in a school corridor, I could see kids walking and I could hear someone playing the piano in the class in front of me. I recognised the song, "Fly with me", by the Jonas Brothers. But I had no time for listening, I had to find Lucy.

Suddenly, I saw a crowd of kids in a corner talking amazed. I walked to them, I wanted to see what was in the middle of the circle. Larry stepped out of the locker and followed me. I had completely forgotten about him, the poor dog! As he jumped to my arms, I saw that all that kids were listening to a boy with long brown hair. He was showing them something. I couldn´t believe it. A shrunken head!

-You see - the boy said - it was a present from my aunt, I spent all the summer in a jungle, in Baladora. I even saw a tiger, it was an amazing adventure!

-Wow! That´s amazing, Mark! - said a girl - weren´t you scared?

-A bit, but I had a little help of jungle magic.

Jungle magic? I wanted to hear more, but another boy appeared, and running, he went to see Mark.

-Hey Mark! Say cheese!

The guy had a camera. It looked very old (the camera, not the boy). He saw me.

-You like it? I found it yesterday in an abandonated house. Here, let me take your photograph.

He took a photo of me, another one of Larry, and finally, he took a photo of Mark.

-That last one will go to the school´s newspaper. The boy who spend the whole summer in Baladora.

-That´s great Greg! - Mark said.

I laughed, but then, the photos appeared.

-Hey! What´s wrong with the camera? – Mark said.

In his picture, he was lying on the floor. I took a look at the other pictures. In my picture, I had my eyes closed, I was screaming, it looked like I was falling down. Larry´s one showed a boy with blond, messed hair. Was it a joke? It had to be!

-Ginny! GINNY! Is that you?

I turned and I saw a girl with long black hair.

-It´s me! Lucy! Lucy Dark! – she hugged me.

Lucy! – I screamed – I found you!

Suddenly, we heard a scream, and Mark wasn´t in the place he was before. He had fell down the stairs, and he was lying in the ground, just like the photo.


	3. The girl who cried Monster Blood

They took Mark to the hospital. Lucy and I had a lot of thinks to talk about.

-So - I said - have you lost your memories as well?

-Only a part of them – Lucy said – me and others lost a part as well, but you lost them completely. I think it was some kind of dark magic.

-Wait, Lucy, did you said the others? How much we were?

-Five, I think – she said – you, me, two boys more, and a girl. I can´t remember their names.

-And… our mission?

-Well, you told us… - one of our stories, one of the books, had something wrong, something that sent you here. You said you had to fix it, if you don´t, we´ll be destroyed and you´ll be trapped here… forever.

I really didn´t know how to feel, if I couldn´t remember what was wrong, I´ll stay here and die with the others. Larry was walking silently behind us. The air was really cold. I put my hands into my pockets, there was a paper inside.

-Hey? What´s that? – Lucy asked me.

-I don´t know, really. I have just found it in my pocket.

I started reading it. Five simple phrases:

-THE HAIRY ONE

-MR. KNOW IT ALL

-MONSTER GIRL

-THE ONE WHO IS AND ISN´T HERE

-CINDERELLA

-You recognized it? – I asked Lucy.

-No, I don´t – Lucy said – I can´t remember.

-Wait! – I suddenly said – you said we were five, right?

-Yes…

-What if those names are… secret names?

-Secret names?

-Yes, so the enemies can´t find out who we are. I think I´m Cinderella, because I really like that fairytale.

-Maybe, you´re right… - Lucy said.

-Who do you think you are? In the list, I mean.

I didn´t gave her time to answer, because just when I asked her, I noticed something in the ground. It was a blue can. Larry started barking at it. I grabbed it. I could read two words in the can, "Monster Blood".

-Hey, Lucy! Look what I found.

Lucy saw it and screamed.

-Monster Blood! Don´t open it Ginny!

But it was too late. I had already opened it.

-Yuck! Look at that green blob!

-Ginny! Close it now!

Larry kept barking furiously. The blob started growing. It fell to the ground and it grew, faster and faster. Now there was a green blob, with almost my size, that made a growling sound and came to us. Lucy and I hugged each other and screamed.

-Run, Ginny! – Lucy said.

We ran into the woods. Larry followed us. We went deeper and deeper into the woods. Until we lost the monster blood. But we had a bigger problem.

-Um… Lucy? I think we´re lost.


	4. Horror at ghost camp

We were lost. Absolutely lost. Lucy sat on a rock while I was petting Larry. I sniffed the air. It smelled really bad. I was afraid, thinking about the monster blood coming back. But I realized the smell came from a huge tree. Lucy made a funny face, she had smelled it too. Then, a man came from behind a tree.

-Hi girls! – he said – are you lost?

-Kind of – Lucy said.

-Well, why don´t you come with me, so we can find your parents? There is a wonderful sports camp over here. King JellyJam´s sports camp. I work there. My name is Buddy.

We introduced ourselves. He looked nice, he was smiling all the time we were with him. And seriously, the camp was amazing! Swimming, basketball, soccer…

I knew I had a mission but I wanted to play… just a little bit. While Lucy played basketball, I played tennis with a girl. I won easily. Buddy gave me a coin. He told me that if we gathered six, we could be in the winners walk tonight. It sounded amazing!

Suddenly Larry came running to me, he looked scared. I think he wanted me to follow him. I went with him, back to the tree that smelled really bad, and we saw a terrible thing. A pink monster, and lots of kids cleaning him with water. They were all crying. Were they the ones who lose? Ore the ones who win? I had to tell Lucy. I found her playing baseball. She was wearing a necklace with five coins. And she was going to win the sixth! Before I could react, Larry ran and grabbed the ball, after that, he ran away. I grabbed Lucy and told her what I had seen. Before she could answer, a huge cloud of fog appeared around us, I grabbed Lucy´s arm, because I couldn´t see her. We ran away, hearing Larry running behind us. We went up the hill, and when we went back, the fog had disappeared… with all the campers!

We saw a white building up the hill and we entered running, we didn´t want to see any ghosts. I stepped in, not knowing that I´d never step out.

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR

PLEASE, RATE AND REVIEW, SO I CAN KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS READING IT


End file.
